


Kiss Me

by GalaxyBabe



Series: The Puppy Chronicles [3]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, M/M, Multi, Pet Play, Puppy Play, Teasing, not in the sexual way but like playfully, oh my god it's more than one chapter long how dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyBabe/pseuds/GalaxyBabe
Summary: Arin and Suzy love surprising you.Ross and Holly love being surprised by you.You love being spoiled.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://urgencyandapathy.tumblr.com/)

**[text]** Holly, are you and Ross busy today?

**[text]** No, what’s up

**[text]** Arin and I have something to show you!!!! We think you’ll like it a lot!!

**[text]** Okay, I’ll let Ross know

**[text]** Come over for dinner. You’ll see it when you get here. :D

**[text]** 6?

**[text]** Sounds good!!! See you then!!

\--

Arin and Suzy seem unusually excited today, rushing around the house with cleaning supplies all day. You have no idea why, since it’s Saturday; Saturdays are usually the days to unwind. Suzy even asks you to clean your kennel out, even though it really doesn’t need it. All that’s in there is your bowl, an empty chip bag, and your raccoon toy. The bed had gotten a little matted from you laying on it, but you hadn’t thought that would be a problem. You take it out anyway, setting it and your raccoon toy to the side so that you can take your bowl and the chip bag into the kitchen. Arin is there, peacefully washing dishes. You place your bowl on the counter next to him, earning you a quick kiss on the top of your head. Smiling, you take the chip bag to the trash can and throw it away. Mochi watches you, hoping you have food. You shake your head at him, and he pads out of the room.

Back in the living room, Suzy is picking up your bed, Mimi sitting at her heels. You help her to make the process less awkward, since your bed is so big. She smiles at you, then rushes off to the laundry room, so you assume that she put your bed in the washer.

She comes back with the vacuum, which scares Mimi off, and you figure that she went to join Mochi, wherever he went. You plop down on the couch, tucking your feet beneath you while Suzy vacuums around you. You pull your phone out, playing a game on it for a while. You vaguely register Arin and Suzy moving around you, and eventually the couch moves beneath you, startling you out of your haze.

“You can stay there,” Suzy tells you, sliding a table behind the couch to get it to the other side. They were moving the living room furniture around, and you hadn’t realized that they were doing it. Out of habit, you look around for your kennel, and find it in the same place, your toy and bowl sitting neatly inside.  

You hear Arin snort quietly, and turn to see him laughing to himself. “That’s not moving, we promise,” he says through his laughter. He had been the one moving the couch, unsurprisingly. He was strong enough to lift both you and Suzy, and the couch was lighter than that. You sink comfortably back into the couch, returning to your game as Arin pushes the couch to the wall.

Eventually, Arin and Suzy sit down on either side of you, and you’re snapped out of your focus again, causing you to lose your game. “Shit,” you say under your breath, dropping your phone in your lap. You turn to Arin, who is laid out on the couch, one arm tucked under his head to support it. The smile that spreads across his face makes you uneasy, because that look means he's planning something, and that's just a scary thought. You turn to Suzy to find the same look on her face, but she's simply sitting next to you, her legs crossed under her. Suspicious, you ask, “What now?”

Suzy’s smile widens somehow, and her long stiletto nails run through your hair, scratching lightly at your scalp. “We have a surprise for you, Cookie,” she tells you, her voice smooth and loving. She doesn't usually use your puppy name unless she wants to fool around or has something in mind. Or both.

You feel Arin stand up behind you, and you turn to see him going into the bedroom. “We think you’ll like it a lot,” Suzy says in your ear, seemingly growing closer to you. She starts to kiss at your neck, and you lean into her.

Arin comes back holding your collar and a bundle of purple, lacy fabric. He hands them to you, his face growing slightly red. “Go put this on, then show us, okay, puppy?” he says, clearly trying to be dominant but unable to be. It’s cute, and you can’t help but listen to what he says. You take the bundle and go to the bathroom, closing the door quietly behind you.

Upon unfurling the bundle, you find a pair of lacy panties that match the bright purple of the top and a pair of black lace garter stockings. They have a heart detail on them, and you can’t help but fall in love with them. You feel as though you’ll be wearing them around the house a lot.

You undress and put the lingerie on, ignoring your insecurities along the way. Being in the lingerie makes you feel incredible. Your nipples are visible through the lacy fabric that is supposed to cover them, and the loose bottom accentuates your hips. The stockings make your legs look longer than they really are, and while the heart is stretched out a little, you don’t think it’s noticeable unless you actually look for it. You’re tempted to take a picture in the mirror, but you forgot your phone on the couch, and honestly, you feel like this should be something only Arin and Suzy get to see. Overall, you feel unbelievably sexy and can’t wait to show the two of them, but you feel like something’s missing. With her impeccable timing, Suzy knocks sharply on the door.

“Cookie, darling? Arin forgot to give you something,” she says, waiting for you to open the door. You slide around behind where it would open and pull it, effectively hiding your current outfit from her. She’s holding a pair of heels, black and shiny, that look a little intimidating. “We know they’re a little high for you, but we think you’d look good in them.”

“Thanks,” you reply, gingerly taking them from her.

She smiles at you, then turns to leave. You close the door as she does, and turn your back to it. On your way to sit on the toilet seat, you notice how the shoes in your hands shine, and you feel like if you even try to put them on they’ll be ruined. You do anyway, gently adjusting the strap across the top so it doesn’t cut into the top of your foot.

Standing goes about as well as you expected. You brace yourself against the edge of the counter next to you and use the leverage it gives you to pull yourself up and help you balance on your toes. The bottom of the shoes are rounded a little, and you have to rock forward to find your balance. You take a few experimental steps, and find it just as hard, if not harder, than you thought.

You remember a sort of lesson Suzy taught you for walking in heels; stick your hips out and put one foot slightly in front of the other, wash, rinse, repeat.

Following this advice, walking seems easier, and you think you can handle it beyond the bathroom, at least. You quietly open the door, checking to make sure no one is standing outside it first, then slowly make your way out. The heels click satisfyingly against the wood floor as you walk slowly towards the living room, keeping your balance without using the wall or anything as a brace. This makes you giddy, and you walk a little faster, reaching the living room to see Arin and Suzy sitting on the couch, covering their eyes. You make your way to the middle of the living room, adjusting your top as you go to make yourself look perfect.

“O-okay,” you stutter, straightening your back a little bit. On impulse, you stick your hip out slightly, resting your hand on it gently. Your head tips a little to the side, and your lips open just enough to see your front teeth.

Suzy is the first to open her eyes, and she nearly falls off the couch. “You look beautiful, Cookie!” Arin follows soon after, and he echoes the sentiment twofold. You feel your face begin to heat up, but you still feel unbelievably sexy in this outfit. Arin steps forward and puts your collar around your neck, and your outfit feels complete. You’re theirs, just Suzy and Arin’s, and you’re happy to be.

After giving you all of this hype, they decide to make dinner. This puts you off a little, but you still enjoy the feeling of the sheer fabric on your body, so you can’t be too upset. You get to spend time in this new outfit, and you can’t help but love it. Testing your flexibility, you bend over to put your hands on the floor to lower yourself down. You have to rock forward a bit, leaving you in a bit of a downward-dog position briefly. Once you feel steady enough, you bend your knees so they come to rest on the carpet, You lean back, your legs opening to make room for your butt on the floor. Still leaning on your hands, you lift your hips back up to bring your right leg beneath you and out in front, gingerly to avoid catching your stockings with the heel of your shoe. You stretch your legs out in front of you, and you’re contentedly sitting on the floor.

The floor was always the best place while you were wearing your collar, you felt. No matter what else you were wearing, you always instinctively sat on the floor when you sat down. It just seemed right.

Your mind begins to wander, thinking back to your first time as Cookie, how Arin and Suzy had spoiled you beyond belief, and still do. The outfit you were wearing was evidence enough of that. You were content to just wear the set, not even for play or anything of the sort. It was soft, the lace cupping your breasts gently, not accentuating them beyond their natural curvature. The stockings clung to your legs perfectly, the garters lengthening your legs enough that the heels don’t look as big as they feel.

Suzy comes into the room, snapping you out of your thoughts. She looks down at you, a gentle smile spreading across her face. “Come on, Cookie, I want to do your makeup.” This makes you remember that you hadn’t put makeup on today. You nod up at her, turning over to crawl toward the bedroom, where Suzy kept her makeup.

Climbing onto the bed proved to be an issue, as it always did, but using your shoes as a boost helped a lot. You situated yourself comfortably in the middle of the large bed, sitting as you would if you were wearing a dress. Suzy sits next to you, gently patting your head before getting to work. She had grabbed your foundation at some point, so you wouldn’t have to use hers.

\--

About twenty minutes later, you and Suzy emerge from the bedroom, fully made-up and smiling uncontrollably. Suzy had tried something new, and it turned out better than either of you had expected. Your lips and eyes matched your outfit. The amount of setting spray Suzy used guaranteed it would stay on through anything, and she had taken a picture of it after gently pulling one of Arin’s t-shirts over your head. You felt incredibly sexy, though you were confused as to the reason for the sudden pampering.

Arin almost drops the ladle in his hand when he sees you. The look in his eyes betrays his want to kiss and touch you, but he manages to keep his self-control. He tells you that you look incredible, and that he’s excited for tonight. As he finishes his sentence, a car pulls into the driveway. A look of fear passes over your face, and Suzy hugs you in response. “Surprise!” she says quietly. “It’s Ross and Holly.” She pulls back, looking you in the eye. “You’re okay with this, right?”

You nod, now excited to see their reactions to you.

“Good,” Suzy answers, letting you go. “Go show them what you can do, love.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross and Holly meet you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i ran out of motivation while writing this lmao  
> sorry
> 
> [my tumblr](https://urgencyandapathy.tumblr.com/)

Suzy blocks the view of you from the door as she opens it for Holly and Ross. She greets them happily, a bright “Hi, come in,” coming from her. You adjust your position, sitting like a dog in the best way you can, feet behind you and knees spread in front of you. 

Holly walks in first, a hoodie draping over her form with black leggings beneath. She stops in her tracks at the sight of you, and you put on your best pouty face, looking up at her as your head tips to the left. Ross follows her in, wearing his normal old t-shirt and jeans. He stops behind Holly, the same expression of shock on both of their faces. 

Suzy turns, smiling like a proud parent. “This is our puppy, Cookie. She’s been excited to see you.” You flutter your eyelashes to punctuate the sentence, and it has an effect on everyone. Holly blinks a few times, Ross swallows hard, and Suzy’s smile widens, if at all possible. Arin enters the room, a smile to mirror Suzy’s on his face.

“I see you’ve met Cookie. Isn’t she a beautiful puppy?” he asks, his gaze drifting between you and Holly and Ross. 

Ross speaks up first. “She’s gorgeous.” You shudder at his praise, biting your lip as you make eye contact with him. Holly simply nods in agreement, words seeming to fail her.

“She loves being pet. Go ahead,” Suzy hints, nudging Ross’s shoulder lightly. He blinks at her, then steps forward, moving around Holly to approach you. His hand comes to gingerly rest on your head, unsure if this was what he was supposed to do. To encourage him, you lean up into it, stretching your back out all the way and tipping your head back a bit. He hesitates, then he seems to get the message. His fingers find their way around your ear, scratching gently. You lean into it, eyes closed, your cheek against his warm palm. 

You hear a set of footsteps, followed by the feeling of hesitant fingertips under your chin. You open your eyes slowly to look up at Holly. Her cheeks are flushed a little, a light pink beneath her long eyelashes. Ross looks the same, awestruck and incredulous, though he seemed to be a bit more accustomed to your appearance yet. 

You smile, hoping to ease Holly’s nerves. She seems to relax slightly, and you lean into her touch more to coax some confidence from her. The intent is answered, and Holly runs her fingertips over your cheek, feeling the warmth of the blush forming. Her lips part, then close into a tight line. You blink up at her, silently encouraging whatever she wanted to do. She watches you, gently scratching through your hair. A smile pulls at your lips, and you lean up into her touch to encourage her.

Ross, whose touch you had become accustomed to and nearly forgot about, slowly kneels next to you. His warm hands came to rest on your cheeks, squishing your face and making you look at him in an awkward position. You don’t mind, it’s not particularly uncomfortable. Ross’s eyes flick up to Holly, linger for a second, then come back to you. “Can I kiss you?” he asks, breathless and faint. You nod, and he hesitantly moves closer, seeming to test if you would push him away, maybe jump up and yell that this whole thing was a prank. This was the most unsure you had seen Ross, his normally confident demeanor tossed to the side. 

When your lips finally connect with his, it’s gentle, feather-light. The thought crosses your mind that you may not be able to feel his kiss through your lipstick if he’s any more hesitant, but you decide not to voice this thought. Instead, you encourage him to be a bit more rough, pressing forward into his lips. He responds, and you finally feel a tiny bit of his normal vivacious personality in the kiss. You hear footsteps, then sense another body next to you. You break the kiss and open your eyes to see Suzy gone from the doorway and Holly starting to kneel next you, opposite Ross. Holly kisses you now, just as gentle as Ross had, if not more so. You do the same as you had with Ross, encouraging her to deepen the kiss. She responds similarly.

You feel a pair of arms wrap around you, and you’re being pulled from Holly, shifting your legs uncomfortably to prevent any injury. “I wasn’t done,” Ross snaps, his lips close to your ear now. Your back is against his chest, your legs spread toward Holly. 

You look at Holly, noting the playful glare in her eyes. “Who said  _ I _ was done?” she answers, grabbing at your shoulders. 

“Me,” Ross replies, scooting himself and you backward. He pulls you up on his lap, and there’s a significant bulge that you quite like the thought of. “I was kissing her first.”

Holly gets to her hands and knees and crawls to get into Ross’s face, bathing you in the smell of her perfume in the process. “I saw her first.” Her hands grab your shoulders, pulling your upper half from Ross’s grip and toward her chest. This leaves your butt right in Ross’s face, and you’re unable to move for fear of kicking him. As Holly resumes her kiss with you, this time a bit rougher, Ross decides to take advantage of the compromising position you’re in. His hand meets with your backside lightly, smoothing over it and feeling the way your panties move with the motion of his hand. You gasp into Holly, and she laughs, apparently used to Ross behaving this way. 

“He likes butts,” she whispers, your lips only inches apart. “He’s fascinated by them.”

You relax into his touch, resuming your kiss with Holly. Your senses are already heightened, your lips tingling with each touch from Holly. Ross seems almost reverent of your butt, slowly feeling every inch of it.

Then he does something you don’t expect; he plants a kiss on your right cheek, just beneath your panties.

A snort comes from behind you. “Look, Suz, Ross is kissing ass for the first time,” Arin says, the smile in his voice obvious. 

You’d almost forgotten Arin and Suzy were there.

Ross scoffs, and you assume he flips Arin off, because one of his hands moves from your hip briefly. Holly has your attention though, her soft lips prying yours open to make way for her tongue.

Everything is wonderful. You’ve never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Your outfit!!
> 
>  
> 
> [Stockings](http://www.yandy.com/Lace-Garter-Stockings-with-Heart-Detail.php)  
> [Set](http://www.yandy.com/Lacy-Stretch-Babydoll-with-Flyaway-and-Matching-Panty.php%0A)  
> [Shoes](http://www.yandy.com/Bliss-Mini-Platform-Mary-Janes.php)


End file.
